


Awake

by Erin_C



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haji holding Saya (from) the anime <i>Blood Plus</i>) after she awakens from her long sleep. </p>
<p>Background is a stock photo by DeviantArt user ~affen92, filtered in Photoshop to make it look a bit more like an anime background, and can be found here: http://fav.me/dx0g0u</p>
<p>This took me an obscenely long time to vector and color using Photoshop. I feel like it came out reasonably well. It was a learning experience, if nothing else, this being the first time I've attempted something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/560/awakecoloredbyerinc1978.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
